A Fantasy Come True
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: Reality mixed with YYH. Kira, a fifteen year old American girl, moves to Japan. She gets enrolled in Kurama's high school. What happens when the two meet, and Kira finds out that anime and demons are real? Upped rating for later chapters. Lemon. KurOC
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Wow...I'm doing it again.. creating many stories at a time.. .;; yeah, it's a problem I have.. what can I say? I love to write! .;; stupid over-reactive imagination..goes off muttering anyways, I thought maybe I could write a more um...intense...story... yes, I'm a romantic.. your point?! And yes, I'm weird... your point?! I'm just a silly author who needs a life.. your point?! Lol...sorryz.. I can get carried away.. anyways, this is just a random, intense fic... the thing is, some things in this story are actually true... .;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kira, my real sis owns Cassandra, and I guess I own Roy, Jackie, and Chris. And I'm going to say that my friends own some of these characters, because I'm going to base a lot of characters off of them...And of course I wouldn't use real names here! Jeez...OH! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters...or ideas...sigh oh well...on with the story!!!  
  
On a lovely, bright, sun-shiny day...  
  
"It's such a beautiful day!" Kira exclaimed as she walked outside. Spring was just around the corner. She'd had spring break just a couple weeks ago, and she was enjoying the warm air, although she did miss the snow. She was a pyro, but she loved ice and snow more. She didn't know if she could even live without them.  
  
She walked along her street, having just gotten off the bus and walking the extra little bit home from school. The bus didn't go down her street because it ended before it reached the city limits. She really didn't mind it. It gave her an excuse to exercise more. She wasn't fond of going to gyms and working out. She would just go outside and sometimes walk along her street, up and down the hills, for hours.  
  
Today, she smelled smoke as she neared her house. She saw smoke. Instantly alert, she could only hope that nothing was caught on fire. At least, nothing of importance. As she neared, she noticed that it was coming from her neighbor's back yard. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank God he's just burning trash again," she said. She walked up to her house and entered. Her sister was home, and Kira was somewhat concerned about that. Cassandra had just recently gotten a job and started the first day of spring break. Since school started back up after that week, she had gone in right after she was out. Their step-father also got a job there, but he went in by 10:00 a.m. They usually didn't get off until around 5:00 p.m. or so.  
  
Kira went into the house and set her bag in its place in the family room, then walked over to Cassandra's room. She knocked, but when there was no answer, she opened the door. Empty. It was empty. She closed the door and walked towards the office.  
  
'Maybe she had to take the car home because something was wrong with it. Or maybe something's come up that she doesn't have to go or something,' she thought. She saw her sister on the older computer.  
  
"What're you doing home?" Kira asked.  
  
"I came home sick," her sister replied.  
  
"Oh... Kinda thought so."  
  
Cassandra was online, and that was a downfall for Kira. After school, she got on and talked to friends. And she had a friend that she desperately needed to talk to, whenever he got online again. Yes, it was concerning the two of them. However, there problem shall remain between the two...for now.  
  
Kira sat down at the newer computer she liked to use. It was faster than the one Cassandra was on, but it couldn't print anything, and some of it was quite complicated. Kira had learned about this particular computer by just browsing around from boredom. Sometimes she had too much time on her hands.  
  
Finally, she was able to get online. She was thankful that she had two lines. She talked to friends, and checked her e-mail. But her service also liked to kick her off a lot, and so she wasn't able to get back on for a while. It kept saying the phone line was busy. So, she decided to work on one of her four stories she was writing.  
  
Now it was about 8:00 p.m. that night. Her family was gathered around the table to eat. While her mother, sister, and step-father ate and talked, Kira pretty much just ate. She would, of course, listen in on the conversations.  
  
"I got a job transfer to Japan," Roy, her step-father, said.  
  
Immediately, Kira's head jerked up. Of course she was interested! She loved Japan!  
  
Her mother, Jackie, looked somewhat shocked at Roy. Cassandra just stared, as well.  
  
"When did this happen?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Today. I was working in the field when Bobby came up to me and said Joanie wanted to talk to us. So we went to her office and she told us that she has some friends in Japan that could use our help. And they would pay us more, plus give us a translator if we worked there. They'd supply us with the same work as here."  
  
Kira was ecstatic, but she didn't show it. She was good at hiding her emotions, especially from her family.  
  
"I'm sure Kira could be our translator," Cassandra chimed in, and looked at Kira, who looked back at Cassandra, shocked and wide-eyed.  
  
"M-me?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah. You always wanted to go to Japan, and you even studied the language on your own! You're so obsessed with it," Cassandra said.  
  
"She has a point," Jackie said, agreeing with her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, but... well, I haven't really understood it all that much. I can't really read the writing yet, and I only know certain words when they're spoken. And I haven't even studied it for a while," Kira defended herself. She didn't want to be the translator, especially since she didn't know much about the language, other than the select words she had made sure she knew.  
  
"Well, after you learn Japanese, we won't need to pay for a translator, then," Jackie said.  
  
"The translator comes free, since we'd be moving. In the summers, we can come back for a month and visit," Roy said.  
  
"How long do we have until the move?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, Joanie wants us to move as soon as possible, but we haven't given her an answer yet. We wanted to consult our families first," Roy said.  
  
"Okay, well, have you forgotten that I have a job here?" Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah, and what about me?" Cassandra said. Kira didn't have a job yet, being only fifteen, so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Joanie said it would be all right if you went with us for the experience, then stayed in a dorm at college," Roy said to Cassandra.  
  
"I was planning on it, anyway," she answered. Cassandra was going off to college. She was in her senior year of high school. She got accepted into the local college, and was going to major in architecture.  
  
The phone rang, and Kira got up and ran to answer it. "Hello?" she asked when she picked it up.  
  
"Hey," a male voice on the other side said. "Kira?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered, slightly alert. She wasn't sure who was on the other line.  
  
"It's me, Chris," the man on the other line said.  
  
"Chris! What's up?" She was happy now. She loved her brother. He was closer to her than anyone else. He had already gone to college and was majoring in teaching. Particularly English and foreign languages. In high school, he had been given the chance to take Japanese. He took it without hesitation. Chris and Kira also had a lot in common. They both had a love for Japan, and anime and manga. They both had dreams about visiting Japan together, even living there for a while.  
  
"Well, I got an offer to go to Japan for a while," Chris said. "I'd be leaving in just about two weeks, though."  
  
"Oh, um... well, Roy got a job offer to Japan, as well," Kira said, bringing up the conversation she'd just heard at the table.  
  
"Really? Gee, I didn't think he'd ever get another job offer concerning biogas and agriculture stuff," Chris said somewhat thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right, he didn't. It's from his new job."  
  
"Oh! Wow, didn't he and Cassandra start it just a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently, Roy and Bobby are wanted over in Japan. Cassandra's going to come back this summer and stay in the dorms at college. And you know I'd love it there. But I don't want to leave my friends here, either."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's scary to leave them for the first time, especially when you're really close." There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"Well, I also have a job at Nauru this summer," Chris said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?! You're kidding me!"  
  
"Nope. Since Roy's failure in getting a job there, I got one."  
  
"How did you manage to do this?"  
  
"Well, pulling a few strings..." Chris started.  
  
"Chris! I mean really!"  
  
Chris and Kira laughed. "All right, all right. I guess they just decided to send me to different places, since when they asked me where I wanted to be stationed—you know, as in where I'd like to stay, you know?—and so they started giving me different job offers all over the place."  
  
"That's awesome, Chris! But I don't know if I'd be able to go anywhere, really. We're still discussing it. I hope we can."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm excited to visit other places, especially Nauru and Japan."  
  
Kira giggled. "I don't want to leave my friends, but I really wanna go." She brought up the earlier conversation. She didn't intend to, but she had something that made her bring up past subjects.  
  
"I know, I know. But you'll love it! I guarantee you will!"  
  
"I know I will, but I just don't want to leave them."  
  
"You can write to them and e-mail them," Chris offered.  
  
"That's true," Kira replied thoughtfully. "All right; thanks Chris!"  
  
"Yep. I'll let you go and discuss this with Mom and Roy."  
  
"Yeah, okay. See ya soon, Chris."  
  
"Yep. See ya soon." They hung up. Kira walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Who was that, Kira?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Chris. He said that he got a job offer in Japan and Nauru!" Kira's eyes sparkled a little bit.  
  
"Really? Both?" Cassandra asked. "Dang, Kira. You must be getting lucky today. You're so fond of both those places."  
  
"I know. I figure I can live in Japan, and go with Chris to Nauru when he goes. He's leaving in a couple of weeks for Japan," Kira stated. She continued to talk about her conversation with Chris.  
  
"Well, as long as everyone agrees with it, we're going to live in Japan," Roy said.  
  
Jackie gave him a not-so-sure look. "What about my job here? I haven't left it for seventeen years, Roy. What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Mom, there are health places that you can work at," Kira said. She continued when her mother gave her a weird look. "Okay, you know how you work for the health services department? Well, they have something similar in Japan." She turned to Roy. "Um, what city are we going to live in, do you know yet?"  
  
"Somewhere around either Mushiori City or Tokyo. I'm not sure which yet," Roy said.  
  
The conversation continued for a while, Jackie agreeing to move. They would end up moving probably around the same time Chris did, they expected. They also noticed how Kira was acting. She was happy and it was almost like she was glowing. She was also very interested on the topic.  
  
Later that night, as she lay in bed trying to sleep, Kira kept thinking about moving to Japan. She couldn't get out of her head that she'd be attending the schools and wearing the uniform and whatnot. She was glad she was going, but she didn't want to leave her friends. Most would be a bit jealous that she was going, but more would be glad for her.  
  
Involuntarily, she started thinking about all the animes she liked. She started thinking about the one she was mostly obsessed with recently. Yu Yu Hakusho. 'I wish those characters were real,' she thought with a sigh. 'I wish they were, cause then I could maybe meet them and get trained finally. Sure, Lance said he'd train me, but then he moved back to Texas. Well, oh well. I'll have fun, make new friends, and keep my other friends...I hope.' She continued to think about things, and soon she thought herself to sleep...  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama called out as he transferred his spirit energy into the rose he pulled from his hair. He skillfully whipped it and slashed the weak demon he was fighting. The demon fell to the ground, black blood rushing from his stomach, throat, and wrists.  
  
"Nicely done, Kurama," Hiei said from a tree. "You took him out with one shot."  
  
"Yes, well, he was a weak demon. Probably no more than a lower L class," Kurama said as he retracted his whip and hid the rose in his hair again. He walked through the trees and to his house, Hiei following close behind.  
  
"I take it you're done for the night," the black-haired demon said.  
  
"Yes. I have fought my share of demons for one night. You may go along and fight the rest," the emerald-eyed demon offered.  
  
Hiei smirked. "It would be my pleasure to kill those bastards," he said, and jumped off.  
  
Kurama turned to his door and sighed as he walked in. 'That Hiei...he just doesn't understand what could happen if one fights so much in a single night,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Shuichi? Is that you?" a female voice called from a room close by.  
  
"Yes, Mother. It is me," Kurama said as he walked to the room the voice came from.  
  
"Oh, Shuichi! Thank goodness you're all right!" The female hugged her son tightly.  
  
"Of course I am, Mother. Why do you cry so?" he asked.  
  
"I am just more worried about you these years. You go off without telling me and I have to wonder if you were kidnapped, went to a friend's, or—Kami forbid—killed," Shori said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Kurama grabbed Shori's arms gently and pulled her back to look in her eyes. "I will be fine, Mother. I cannot be hurt so easily, and you know I am able to defend myself from those that wish to do me harm," he said gently.  
  
"Yes, yes. You're right. I suppose it's just a motherly thing to worry about her child as he grows up, huh?" she somewhat joked. They both smiled, and with little more conversation, went off to bed.  
  
"Good night, Mother," Kurama said before walking into his room. He waited, though, for the answer.  
  
"Good night, Shuichi. Sweet dreams," she said as she smiled at him and walked into her room.  
  
Kurama smiled back, then went into his room and changed into comfortable pajama pants. He lay on his bed, thinking. 'Hiei, are you this way because you need someone to show you what life is about? Or are you this way because you choose to be? What is the meaning of it? You kill numerous demons each night, and you enjoy it. Why? What have they done to you? What if someone walked into your life and turned your world upside down? What would you do then? Fight them to maintain your current status, or allow them to change you?'  
  
His thoughts then went to something he thought he'd never think of. 'What would happen if someone like that came into my world? Would I be content, or frustrated? What would you think, Hiei? What if the girl was from a different country? Perhaps America or Russia? Would you attack them because they are not like us? I'm asking myself too many questions. I need to sleep. There's school in the morning.' But he couldn't stop thinking about Hiei and himself finding a special someone and if that special someone could actually turn their worlds upside down. He was sure he would know, but he wasn't as sure if Hiei would know when that happened. Thinking too much, he finally fell asleep and had a beautiful dream in a field of flowers and healthy trees...  
  
Author's Note: Well, what'd you think? It's kind of boring right now, but at least I'm working on it! Actually, I had given up on this one, but I still had it saved to my computer...I was reading another fic (thank you TC, it's 88 PAGES LONG!!! And not completed!!), and it got me inspired to write again...I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but it actually turned out better than I thought. Well, this chapter, anyways. Kurama and Hiei were more in-character than I thought they were going to be, but believe me, they'll go out...I'll try to keep everyone as close to their characters as possible, but sometimes they'll just be way out of the loop, if ya know what I mean... Well, some characters will just be way out, and some will sometimes be out...I don't know for sure who will be what or anything. Anyways, it's just after 11:00AM here, and I think I'm gonna go...get something to eat and work on the next chapter! And read more fics! ;; anyways, lataz, y'all! Oh! And don't forget to review, please!!! thank you! 


	2. The Shadow Youkai

Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter! I don't know what this story is called yet...I just have it saved in my computer as randomintense...why? I don't know! I guess just because I do...it's random, and I expect it to get intense later...; Well, I'm not going to babble on here, I'm just going to do the disclaimer and tell y'all some things that might come in handy later on, if not in this chapter (which I think it might..).  
  
Disclaimer: read the last chapter...I don't feel like typing it again...  
  
"blah" = talking  
  
'blah' = thinking  
  
= scene change, but different group  
  
---- = scene change, but same group  
  
"Kira, what's up? You seem to be glowing today," one of Kira's friends said as she came in the lunchroom and sat down on a seat next to Kira.  
  
"I'll tell you once everyone gets here," Kira answered. She had a smile plastered on her face the whole day, and no one knew why.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down and staring at Kira, the same unasked question asking on their faces. Kira's grin widened as she was about to speak. Her eyes were sparkling. Her friends had never seen her like this before.  
  
"I'm moving to Japan!" Kira almost shouted. She got several wide-eyed looks of unbelieving friends.  
  
"You're kidding," the strawberry blonde said. Her name was Sarah, and she was very tall and athletic. She was the tallest of the girls in the group.  
  
"Nope! I'm moving probably in a couple of weeks, if not sooner. I don't know, maybe we'll have to wait until summer," Kira said excitedly.  
  
"Damn it, I want to go to Japan! They're so cool and funny!" a black- haired Mexican-like girl said. Her name was Alicia, and she was the shortest in the group, and most goth-like.  
  
"Damn you! I love Japan! I want to live there!" three said at the same time. One was Hannah, and she was rather short, being around Alicia's height. She was more obsessed with Japan and anime that it could be scary. She was at the same level of obsession as Kira.  
  
Another was Olivia. She was the innocent one in the group. With her brown hair in a ponytail, she was more innocent than she looked. She would usually write things that wouldn't seem like her, but she was kind of confusing, anyway.  
  
The third was Pan. Well, that was her nickname. She was the one that usually hated her parents all the time. She kept complaining that her parents hated her and loved her younger sister. She was crazy and everything, about the same level as Kira when she was hyper.  
  
"I can hardly blame them, Kira. Japan is the bomb!" Ty said. He was a more calm person with short blond hair. All the guys said something similar. Alex and Joey were jealous. It was written on their faces. Beth, Zoe, and Michael didn't care much. Trent was happy for Kira. He supported her all the time.  
  
"Now you get to wear that sexy uniform!" John said, winking at Kira. He was always trying to get her to go out with him. She'd accepted once, but that was only for a friendly night out. He was also the party animal of the group.  
  
Kira nudged him. "You perv!" she joked. The whole group started laughing. Kira and John acted like they were going out, and most thought they were. They'd do almost everything together. And when they fought, you'd think they were married or something! Over half the time, though, they were just kidding or forgot that they even fought.  
  
"It's good you're getting out a lot," Ashley said. She was another calm one in the group. She was occasionally a ditz, but she wasn't nearly as much as Kira and some of the others.  
  
Conversation continued throughout lunch. Kira told them she didn't want to leave them, but they backed her up. They were always there to support her in most everything. They'd give her advice and help her when she needed it. Sarah, Hannah, Trent, and John even said that they would personally go to Japan and make people befriend Kira if no one would even talk to her. She said that wouldn't be necessary, but they still joked about it.  
  
The teachers dismissed the first half of the lunchroom, and students flowed out to their lockers and next class. The halls were crowded as other classes got out five minutes later. Kira chatted with her friends, and with only two minutes left before the tardy bell was going to ring, she and a few others walked down to their class. 'Man, I hate advisement,' she thought. It was Friday, supposedly game day. But her advisement didn't really play games a lot. They would talk and work, and sometimes go down to the gym and play games or do challenges. Advisement was the worst forced class for Kira and her friends.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Ship said. He was a phys. ed. teacher, but he would do advisement as well. "Today we have a challenge." Some students moaned and groaned, while others cheered. "We'll go to the East Gym and try it out there."  
  
The class got up, taking their books, and went down the hall to the selected gym. They set everything down by the bleachers that were closed up, then gathered in the center of the gym, waiting for instructions and chatting away.  
  
"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" Joey asked.  
  
"Probably some stupid thing that's supposed to use teamwork," Hannah answered.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Kira agreed.  
  
John spoke next. "As long as I'm in the group with Kira, I'm good!" He was joking, and everyone knew it. It was just his fondness of her. He also got a poke in the ribs from Kira and Sarah.  
  
"You guys know all the school's challenges suck," Hannah said. The group agreed by nodding their heads.  
  
"Alright, guys," Mr. Ship said, starting to give the instructions, "I want three groups. Divide yourselves however you want, just get into three groups."  
  
Chattering away again, the students ended up in three groups. All of Kira's friends and herself were in one group, the preps in another, and the quieter people were in the other.  
  
"Okay, now I want everyone to sit down and link arms, your backs facing toward the center of the circle." Some complaints came from the preps.  
  
"Suck it up, fruits," Kira told them. "Just sit down, it's not like they don't wash the floor every night, jeez!"  
  
"Ew! I can't believe you'd actually sit on this dirty floor!" one cried out. "How can you stand it? I mean, it's like, ya know, dirty and like, gross!" She grimaced.  
  
"Did you hear what she said? Suck it up!" John repeated Kira.  
  
"Hey! We don't need a fight, you three," Mr. Ship interrupted. "Just sit down. Kira has a point. We wash the floors every night. Now if you aren't going to participate, then go to the office." With a grunt of disgust, the preps finally sat down and linked arms. "Now," Mr. Ship continued, "you have to stand up without breaking arms, staying in the circle."  
  
The three groups started working together and getting up. The prep group broke, so they had to sit back down and restart. The quiet ones were discussing how they should work together. Kira's group were talking and working at the same time. They almost broke, but they caught themselves, and up they were, still linked in arms. The quiet ones followed a few minutes after. The preps didn't make it up.  
  
"Okay, now I have another challenge," Mr. Ship said, making the preps stop trying. "You need to cross your arms and grab someone else's with each hand. You may stand," he added as he saw the prep group. "And you can't link hands with the same person. As in, you can't link hands with someone if you already are holding their hand. If that makes any sense...Anyway, you need to untangle yourselves without breaking the link."  
  
The groups linked hands, and started stepping over and ducking under hands and arms. Once again, Kira's group was the first done. The quiet ones followed. The prep group kept having to restart because a few people were too tall or too short. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their books and went to the next class...  
  
-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kira got off the bus and walked home. Her sister wasn't home, and neither was her step-dad. They were both at work together, and her mom was at work as well. She had the house to herself.  
  
As she walked through the door, her cats started meowing and her dogs started barking. "What do you guys want?" she asked. She set her bag down on a chair and slipped her shoes off, then looked at the food bowl and the water bowl. "You guys have plenty of food and water!"  
  
One of the dogs, Ginger, a golden retriever, nuzzled Kira's hand. Kira pet her head. "I'm going to the computer now, guys. I got some stuff to do," she told them. She knew they didn't really understand, but she didn't care. Talking to animals gave her comfort.  
  
She walked through the kitchen and into the office. She typed in the password to get online, and waited for the connection. She had dial-up, and she hated it very much. The connection was set, and she got on her different messengers and checked her email. While she was one, someone came on, and she went ecstatic.  
  
"Lance!" she yelled happily. She instantly contacted him.  
  
(This is now a conversation Kira has with her friend, Lance. These screen names are not real, at least, as far as I know...)  
  
Kittykatmoo: hey Lance! Rulerofmagic: hey Kira! Long time no talk! Kittykatmoo: I know! How ya been? Rulerofmagic: not too bad, and you? Kittykatmoo: same Kittykatmoo: oh, guess what? Rulerofmagic: what? Kittykatmoo: I'm moving to Japan! Rulerofmagic: OO you're kidding me! Kittykatmoo: nope! Rulerofmagic: I WANNA GO TOO!!!!! Kittykatmoo: sorryz... I could ask to adopt you, but I don't see that happening, lol Rulerofmagic: damn! Lol j/k Kittykatmoo: lol well, I can't believe it.. I'm surprised everyone else does! Rulerofmagic: how'd it come to be? Kittykatmoo: Roy got a job offer there, and so now we're moving.. Chris is moving, too! Rulerofmagic: really? Dang..he's so cool! Kittykatmoo: I know! Hey, maybe sometime you can come out and visit me! Rulerofmagic: no, I don't think so Rulerofmagic: I don't want to be seen with a blonde Kittykatmoo: why not? Rulerofmagic: well, at least not in Japan Rulerofmagic: because you'll look so out of place since you have blonde hair and Asians have black or brown! Kittykatmoo: .....don't make me hurt you..... Rulerofmagic: as if you could! Kittykatmoo: YOU MEANIE! pouts Rulerofmagic: aw, I'm sorryz!! Kittykatmoo: I know lol Rulerofmagic: lol  
  
Kira's sister and step-dad came home then. "Hey guys," she said almost without enthusiasm. Cassandra came over while Roy went back out to pick up Jackie.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Talking to Lance."  
  
Kittykatmoo: Cassie and Roy just got home... Rulerofmagic: HI!!!!!!!! Kittykatmoo: lol Kittykatmoo: Cassie said hi back Kittykatmoo: Roy went back out to get mom Rulerofmagic: ah, I see.. Kittykatmoo: lol, yeah  
  
Cassandra went to her room and started talking on her cell phone. Roy returned with Jackie about ten minutes later. Kira remained online, talking to Lance.  
  
Kittykatmoo: aw, I think I have to go soon Rulerofmagic: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Kittykatmoo: lol, I'll try to get back on later Rulerofmagic: why do you have to go? Kittykatmoo: well, I'm not sure yet, but Roy just got back Rulerofmagic: oh Kittykatmoo: yep...but hopefully I can get back on later...hopefully... Kittykatmoo: aw, man! Rulerofmagic: what? Kittykatmoo: it's storming now! Rulerofmagic: dang..i want it to rain here! pouts Kittykatmoo: lol, good luck with that! Rulerofmagic: shut up onna Kittykatmoo: =O you did not just tell me to do that! Rulerofmagic: you know I'm joking Kittykatmoo: lol, I know Rulerofmagic: still, I wish it would storm... --; Kittykatmoo: offers you some rain happy? Rulerofmagic: steals rain and runs away with it MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kittykatmoo: Oo;; Rulerofmagic: anyways... Kittykatmoo: damn it! Rulerofmagic: what? Kittykatmoo: I g2g now Rulerofmagic: aw, damn! Kittykatmoo: lol, call me later? Rulerofmagic: if I can Kittykatmoo: kk Kittykatmoo: ttyl then! Rulerofmagic: yep Kittykatmoo: hugs lataz Rulerofmagic: hugs back later  
  
And with that, Kira signed off the net and went to her room. After about an hour, her mother knocked on the door and told her supper was ready. Kira left her room and sat at the kitchen table. All four started eating.  
  
"What were your friends' reactions to us moving, Kira?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"They were happy for me," Kira replied, stuffing her mouth with chicken.  
  
"And Lance?"  
  
Kira froze a second, then finished chewing and swallowed. "I think he's happy for me, too. He wants to go with. Actually, everyone does..."  
  
"No, Kira. We're not adopting all of your friends," Jackie said.  
  
"Darn it!" Kira snapped her fingers, but everyone knew she was joking. A few times when she was little, she would beg Jackie to adopt her friends so that they could play with each other all the time. Now they just joked about it. "So, when's the moving date?" she asked Roy.  
  
"Right after school gets out for you," he answered.  
  
"Darn!" Everyone resumed eating, and a thought occurred in Kira's head. "Wait a minute," she said thoughtfully. "Japan is halfway across the world pretty much, right? Well," she continued without waiting for an answer. "Japan is in school right now...they have school when it's summer here, and when it's winter, it's summer there. Argh."  
  
"What's wrong about that?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"If I'm going to go to school there, then am I going to start as soon as we move or the next year that they start?" Kira seemed a bit worried.  
  
"Uh, I guess when they restart," Roy said.  
  
"I'll talk to the schools when we get there," Jackie said.  
  
Soon, they were done eating, and Kira went to her room to study more about Japan. She'd need to learn the language eventually, and so she figured she might as well start learning on her own.  
  
"Shuichi! Kudo!" Kaitou called from down the hall of the school. He finally caught up to two of his friends. "Have you heard about the farm behind the school?"  
  
"No, what about it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They have grown so much over the last two years that they need more employees. They're getting desperate enough to ask other countries, including America," Kaitou informed.  
  
Kurama and Kudo looked a little shocked. They had not thought the farm would grow that much in just two years. But it had. That meant foreign exchange students...or rather, just new foreign students. And that was also only if the families moving had children.  
  
"But how could it have grown so much over just the last two years? Even just last year, they were having several problems," Kudo stated, confused.  
  
"I don't know, but however they did it, they did it. And it's getting growing bigger as well," Kaitou informed. "I mean, the land is already growing as well."  
  
"How can this be? Either the owner is very wealthy or handed the business down already," Kurama said. He thought that those would be the only reasons.  
  
"No, it's still the same owner," Kaitou said. "I don't understand it, either. We'd better hurry," he added as he saw a clock. "Our next class will be starting soon."  
  
The boys hurried down the hall to their class. It was the last class of the day. After the class, Kurama would have to go home, drop his stuff off, and get ready to fight more demons with Hiei. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it.  
  
The final bell rang and Kurama swiftly walked out of the building and to his house. He went into his room, dropped his school stuff off, then met Hiei in his back yard.  
  
"About time you showed up," Hiei said from a tree.  
  
"I came as soon as I could, Hiei. Let's just find those youkais and kill them quickly so we can be rid of this mission," Kurama said. He was tired and bored of chasing weak demons and killing them with ease. He had a life that did not revolve around chasing demons.  
  
A cry was heard in the distance, and off the two youkais went. They raced, the koorime jumping from tree to tree, the kitsune running and dodging roots sticking up through the ground. As they entered a clearing, they saw a shadow disappear into the trees in front of them. They took off again, crossing the clearing and following the shadow. Hiei reached the shadow first and landed in front of it. As the shadow let out another cry of surprise, it turned back, only to run into Kurama. Trapped, the shadow fell to his knees in fear.  
  
"Don't waste your breath crying," Hiei spat.  
  
"You have done wrong and you shall pay," Kurama stated.  
  
The shadow cried out as Kurama's Rose Whip and Hiei's katana sliced through him. The shadow then disappeared into the rest.  
  
"That was interesting," Kurama said.  
  
"What was?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That wasn't just a youkai, Hiei. That was a shadow."  
  
"So? What does it mean?"  
  
"The youkais are getting smarter. Shadow demons are very exquisite. It's rare to defeat one, unless they are of a rather low level."  
  
"So this one was a low level?"  
  
"I should think so. He didn't put up a fight, and he was scared to death."  
  
"Hn."  
  
With that, off they went to find more weak demons that didn't belong in this world. They found several, and took turns defeating them. A couple times, the demons wouldn't go down on the first attack, so the other would manage the last blow. They did this for about three hours, then Kurama went home. Shori was already asleep, so Kurama snuck into his room, changed, and went to bed. Hiei, on the other hand, went around killing off more demons. He didn't need a lot of sleep.  
  
Well, what'do'ya think? I know, it's boring, but I have to get everything in here. Those shadow youkai should be kind of like a foreshadowing thingy...anyways, in the next chapter, I think is when Kira's family moves to Japan... I ain't sure, but whatever. Please review? I might not be able to get on for a while, considering I kinda pissed off my step- dad again... ;; but anyways, he hasn't changed the password yet (yes, I have dial-up, and IT BITES!!!), and I'm hoping he won't...in case he does, don't expect me to be on too much... :; I'll do my best, but no guarantees. Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chappie! puppy eyes pwease?? 


	3. Author's Note

DE: Hey y'all! I want to thank you for reading this story...but since I haven't been working on _A Fantasy Come True_ very much, I figured it was time to make a note...I don't think I'm going to work on this until I finish my Nam piece...or at least until I get the perspective parts of it done. Anyways, I want to thank you for your support on the story! And to honor Mazylover and kitsune for their suggestions in their reviews, I will not have Kira fall head-over-heels for Kurama. I kinda already figured that one out...there are just too many of those...they will both be aware of each other...and if it seems like it's too early for them, then just scream or do some random thing in a review for me...

Another thing...you guys know when I was all random and happy and stuff? Well, not the random part for this, but how I'd be all happy and whatnot? Yeah, well...I faked it. Yes, I'm admitting it...I faked being happy most of those times...But now I'm extremely happy! Ya know, like that butterfly-in-my-stomach type of feeling...blushes Yes, I have a boyfriend... and he's so awesome...and I'm shutting up, because I'm sure y'all don't wanna know about my personal/love life...lmao well...ummm...I'm actually out of things to say, but I honestly truly hope that you continue reading this! ...and how you people found this story really beats the hell out of me...anyways, I thank you, and please bear with me! It will be worked on again...soon! ...I hope... ;;;


End file.
